Tomorrow Dawns - A Closure for There's No Tomorrow
by EdLoad
Summary: A closure for the uncompleted work "There's No Tomorrow" by moeexyz. Jeff finally draws together his plan to escape the 24-hour time loop he's been stuck in for the past 48 days, hopefully together with his sanity - and maybe even a certain someone... [Part of the Closure series. Link to the original: /s/6267817/1/There-s-No-Tomorrow]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note [important]:** Hi, everyone. EdLoad here. This is the first of what I plan to be my "Closure" series, where I take works that have been left painfully unfinished and complete them. Although it will never quite live up to having the original author complete the work, I will only work on those that are obviously never going to be finished. Exhibit A: the story below, a continuation and completion of There's No Tomorrow by moeexyz, lasted updated June 19, **2011**. Link to the original is this: ** /****s/6267817/1/There-s-No-Tomorrow**. This is one of my favorite Community fanfics, I was bitterly disappointed when I realized that it hadn't been completed. So here is Chapter 1 of two that will finish this story. As always, feedback is very much appreciated.

**Full permission has been granted by the original author [moeexyz] for me to complete this story in my own way.**

**Disclaimer: **Also disappointingly, I don't own Community, nor the story this is based on, There's No Tomorrow, which belongs solely to moeexyz.

**Brief summary of what's happened (although it is strongly recommended you read the original before starting this fanfic): **Jeff finds himself stuck in a 24 hour time loop on one depressing Thursday of his life, à la Groundhog Day. He discovers that he is none the happier when he can skip class to go skydiving, nor have a big meal, nor anything else he tries. He also has to live through meeting Annie's latest in a string of awful boyfriends, called Biff. His first meeting with him causes him to become a massive jerk to everyone, and subsequent meetings hardly improve. When he tries to kill himself, he realizes all it does is restart the day again. He tricks Annie into going on a date with him, which ends disastrously when she realizes that it is more than just a night out as friends. Eventually, on the 48th Thursday, he starts a huge rant that causes Abed and Annie to realize that he is stuck in a time loop that no one else realizes. Annie comes over to Jeff's place and they discuss how they are going to fix it, with inspiration from Groundhog Day. They make a plan for him to be a better person the next day, but get sidetracked and end up making out. When Jeff wakes up the next morning, he heads off to school, accepts Pierce's invitation to his stepson's wedding for the first time, and begins the next part of his plan...

XXX

_"Good start, Winger_" Jeff thought to himself as he filed out the study room with the rest of the group. The "Starburns" debate had gotten rather out of hand, but nothing unexpected.

_"__Not to me, anyway." _Jeff couldn't help but smirk.

"Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?"

Annie sidled up to Jeff as they made their way to Applied B… whatever. 48 days and he still had no idea. He glanced down and caught Annie gazing up at him expectantly.

"Nothing major… Just the feeling today's going to be a good day." He offered a reassuring smile and she returned it gracefully.

"Now excuse me, but I need to go start saving two lives from major injury before it's too late."

"Too late for wha-" Annie's voice was cut off by the 85-kilo-weight of Jeff diving into her, causing her to fly to the ground just as Chang's moped zoomed past, horn blaring.

Jeff ended up very much on top of and very much staring down at a slightly confused Annie. _Abed would be ecstatic at this new "plot development". _But Jeff didn't have much time to gloat/savor the moment before he leaped to his feet and raced back down towards Chang.

With barely a few meters to go, he overtook Chang and pulled the blond out of harm's way. As a final flourish, he even managed to pull the psychopathic Spanish teacher off his bike a second before it hit a nearby tree.

Making sure both parties were unhurt, and feeling rather pleased with himself, he ignored a speechless crowd as he dusted himself off and walked back with a smirk to rejoin a similarly speechless Annie.

She stared slack-jawed for a second before coming to her senses. "Uh… thanks?"

"No problem. You alright?"

"Yeah… streets ahead."

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's go to class."

"Sure." To her credit, she didn't even flinch when Jeff boldly put an arm round her shoulder to pull her in protectively. Well, barely flinched, anyway.

XXX

As the final cat montage ended with a few giggles from the class, Professor Duncan switched the lights back on and groggily dismissed the class. He had dropped any pretense of even trying to teach today as he took 4 Aspirin over the course of the one-hour class, so instead had resorted to searching cat videos on YouTube. "This'll keep them quiet" Duncan had muttered to himself when he thought no one was listening.

Annie, still seemingly a little dazed, had rushed out the room before Jeff had a chance to ask her for a second to talk.

As Jeff made his way out of the class he felt the presence of a certain anarchistic, cat-loving female rushing towards him.

"Hey!" Britta said brightly.

"Uh… hi?"

"What gotten into you lately?"

"What are you on about?"

"Well… you know… the whole Pierce's wedding thing, which I know there's no way you would ever want to go to… saving Annie, Lorraine _and_ Chang from his crazy motorbiking… plus just, you know, generally not _being a douche_."

_So that's her name_, thought Jeff.

"Well, thanks for the compliments, but really, I'm just in a good mood today."

"Oh! Any particular reason?"

"Not really… I just think today's gonna be a good day." _A nice smirk to round it off. There we go, well played, Winger._

"So no particular something? Or… someone?"

_Damn you, Britta_. His smirk vanished, and this did not go unnoticed. The blonde stood on tiptoes and whispered into Jeff's ear: "You should go talk to her."

Jeff stopped walking, shocked. "How did you now I was thinking about that?"

"Oh please, you spent the whole of this morning's study session oogling her and exchanging 'secretive' smiles. You too were totally locked into your own little world."

After a pause, Jeff finally spoke, with a few more nerves sounding in his voice than he would've liked. "Do you know where she is?"

"Well, seeing as you're somehow out of class 15 minutes early [_Duncan, _Jeff thought, _he must've been really drunk today_], and she's not into the study room, I'm gonna guess the cafeteria."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem," she gave a coy wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go meet Abed." Now it was Jeff's turn to give a coy wink, so Britta rolled her eyes and walked off.

XXX

He found her lounging alone at a table, still looking fairly dazed.

"Hey. Forget that muffin, I brought you a chocolate one. I know you don't like blueberries."

She looked up, surprised. "Oh… thanks, Jeff," she replied, her tone brightening.

"Wait… how did you now I don't like blue-"

"Don't stress it out. Just enjoy it."

"But it's not even from the school cafet-"

"Annie. Stop. Stressing. Eat your muffin."

Resigned, she unwrapped the muffin Jeff had picked up from the café on his way to college this morning, and leaned back with a smile. She took a few bites before she looked up.

"I never got the chance to thank you earlier for saving me."

"Hey, no problem, just glad you're OK."

Annie took a few more happy bites before she spoke up again.

"So, what's gotten into you today? Being Mr. Nice Guy and all."

"Well, I just decided to make a change today. Someone had a long talk with me yesterday, and it made me realize I should try and change some of my… less _positive_ attributes. So I'm making an effort to be a better person. Plus, I realized it would be better for me to stop being such a jerk, mistreating everyone, being angry, or depressed, or selfish, or trying to run from the inevitable and those who care about me the most…" His voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

But Annie didn't intervene, she just stared at him with her wide, beautifully blue eyes. They spent a good 30 seconds in silence, just staring at each other, before Jeff began to speak.

"Annie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you -"

But before he could continue, they received an unwelcome interruption.

"Hey, Annie."

Rather unwillingly, she broke their gaze to look up at the intruder.

"Hi… Biff."

"So I just came to check about our date tomorrow."

Annie looked like was about to reply with confirmation before she caught herself and looked at Jeff. He tilted his head to one side in question. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to face Biff.

"Actually, Biff, I'm really sorry about this but I don't think I'd like to go out tomorrow. Or anymore. Sorry."

Biff looked confused for a few seconds before finally processing her meaning. "OK… right. Well, I guess I'll see you in class some other time."

"Yeah. Some other time."

Biff nodded, gave Jeff a quick glance (and an even quicker glare) before turning round and exiting the cafeteria.

It was a few moments before Jeff decided to break the silence.

"Annie…" he began, softly.

"I'd rather not discuss it, Jeff. There was something you wanted to ask me?"

Jeff paused. _This was not part of the plan. Well actually, this is better than the plan._ But he could tell he should give her some space to think first.

"You know what? It can wait. We should get to Anthropology before we're late."

XXX

Jeff was surprisingly content during Anthropology. He talked to Bubba a bit before class about fauns, which seemed to spark life into his eyes. He didn't groan when the professor announced they were behind on the course. He even restrained himself to only a raised eyebrow when Britta and Abed came in late, to which Britta only responded by sticking her tongue out before noticing Jeff was sitting next to Annie. She raised her eyebrows, and Jeff simply gave a small nod.

After class, he left with the rest of the study group, and counted down the steps to his next task. _3…2…1…_

"Hello Jeff," came the voice from Abed's Polish friend.

"Hi, Pavel."

"Jeff, I have a question to ask of you. I'm throwing a fun party tonight, I am wondering if you would like to come to it."

With the rest of the group now caught up behind him, Jeff paused, as if in thought.

"You know what, Pavel? I would be delighted to come. As… would the rest of my study group!" His voice continued raising in pitch as he neared the end of the sentence. _The dean would be proud_.

The boy could barely contain his happiness without jumping up and down in joy. "Thank you so much, Jeff! And the rest of your group. I cannot tell you how happy I am!" He raced off with the biggest smile on his face.

It took all of 5 seconds for the entire group to start bleating their protests. Jeff let them go on for a few seconds, before silencing them all with a single handshake.

"Come on guys. Pavel's such a nice guy, and it will break his heart when no one turns up. You'll see he put a lot of effort into his party, and it'll be so much more fun if we're all there together."

Annie and Abed seemed convinced by his speech, but the others still were trying to find excuses. So Jeff began to address them one by one.

"There's going to be pizza on the table and football on the 50-inch TV. A cute Pretzel guy with a strange black goatee and an obsession with cats [_as well as other timelines, whatever they are_, he added silently]is coming too. Pavel's a devout Christian on Sundays."

_Three down, one to go. Let's bring this one home._

"And frankly, Pierce, if you can't come and enjoy a night of booze and pizza with friends, then perhaps your stepson doesn't deserved to be graced by my presence after all." With that all glares were on the old man before he finally relented.

"Great! I'll see you all tonight. 6pm, don't be late."

As the group dispersed, a little dazed, he pulled Annie aside, only causing her to give a minor yelp at the physical contact.

"Hey, will you take a walk with me?"

She looked at him for a few moments longer than was necessary before replying with one of her magical smiles.

"Sure, Jeff."

**A/N: Part 2 of 2 will be posted soon. Feedback is very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****:** Part 2 of two.

XXX

"Well, for the record, I think it's really sweet you're being so nice today," Annie giggled as they continued walking down the empty football field.

They had been chatting together for the past 45 minutes, nothing in particular being the focus of conversation. It felt really great for Jeff just to be able to talk to someone about nothing and everything, and only Annie allowed him to do so. The two had always slipped into conversation together as if they were born for it, and today was no exception.

Glancing at his watch, Jeff noted that they should probably start heading back.

As they turned round and slowly started strolling back towards campus, Jeff decided to press the conversation a little deeper.

"So… what was wrong with Biff? Not feeling it?"

Annie gave a sigh. "In the moment, I realized what I've been doing this last year, and how, really, these _dates_ I've been having were never meant to work. Because I set them up not to work."

With Jeff staring confused at her, Annie continued: "I guess I've been choosing boys that I know would never work with me, because, deep down, I didn't really want a proper relationship. Not while you were…" She stopped as she realized what she was saying.

Jeff stopped walking, and turned to face Annie. Holding her hands in his (duly noting the slight shivers both got simultaneously), he gazed into her eyes.

"Annie, I wanted to ask you something before Biff, like the douche he is, interrupted us earlier. I was wondering… if you'd like to… you know… like to… uh…"

Why was this so hard for him to say? Annie looked on expectantly.

"…go to dinner with me some time?"

Annie froze for a second, shocked. Slowly, she relaxed a little.

"Like, a date?"

"Uh, yeah. Like a date. Well, not _like_ a date, actually a da-"

He was cut off by Annie kissing him deeply. The same magical sensation he felt yesterday (or today… whatever) came flooding back to him as they shared their intimate moment.

After a minute, they pulled back, Jeff pulling the widest grin, and Annie smiling shyly back.

"Well, I guess I have my answer. So, when do you want to go?"

"Well, Pavel's party is tonight, but… how about tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow._

"Awesome. Sure."

Together they headed back towards the College buildings, hands interlaced.

XXX

After they had brushed past the Dean (where Jeffery had quickly leaned in and quietly informed him that Eminem was white), they headed back to the study room. Just before they entered, they silently made the unanimous decision to untangle their hands before entering.

"Nice flowers!" Annie said as they joined Abed and Britta in their seats.

"Thank you," replied Britta.

"They're from a secret admirer," Abed helpfully added, not looking up from his screen, to the sound of 'ooo' from Annie.

At that point Troy strutted in and collapsed into his chair, causing Britta's flowers to fall off the table. Fortunately, Jeff was on hand to catch them as they fell.

"Thanks, Jeff," Britta said as he held them up triumphantly.

"No problem. Say, these flowers are very nice! And so very well suited to your tastes. It's almost like they were put together by someone who knows you very well… someone who's spent a lot of time with you, say, for example, _making a movie_?"

The typing stopped suddenly as Abed looked up.

"Winger, you devious sonofabitch."

"Abed?"

Jeff interrupted: "For the record, Abed, I think it's sweet that you put the effort in, but next time, don't spend half a study session watching video on flower arrangement that you think no one else can see you watching."

"Jeff's right." Abed turned to face Britta. "People have been telling me I need to connect with others more, and you seemed like the perfect candidate, since you've been so much more time with me making the movie. So I studied what you liked and disliked, and brought you the most suitable flowers based on an analysis of your personality."

Britta softened and smiled. "Oh Abed, that's very sweet." She pulled him into a hug as Annie awwed away.

Jeff spoke up, "Abed, I think it's really great you're trying to connect. The flowers were a nice touch." This earned him a friendly nod from his friend, who was still wrapped in Britta's arms.

As Jeff stood up to take his leave, he added: "Oh, and for the record, you're movie's really good. Great suspense and horror. You should submit it to that festival you were thinking of going to."

Abed's eyes narrowed. "How did you know about the –"

But Jeff walked out the room with only a quick and knowing wink.

XXX

"Hey!"

Jeff slowed down as he allowed the caller to catch up with him, although he knew who she was already.

"Hey."

"That was really sweet of you back there," said Annie. "And also… really… _perceptive_."

"Well, you know my theory. I am god. This just proves it." This earned him a slap on the chest.

"Where are you going? I thought we're going to Pavel's party?"

"We are. I just need to make a quick pitstop at my Lexus. I get the sneaking suspicion someone will be waiting for me there. You can go meet the others first, I'll catch up."

"Oh, OK. Well, see you there!" Annie gave a quick smile before waltzing off.

Jeff paused for a second, smiled at himself, then made his way across the parking lot.

_So far so good, Winger. Bring it on, Chang._

XXX

After convincing Chang that his Lexus really wasn't the best way to hitch a ride ("I drive through some pretty dicey neighborhoods, and my doors have the tendency to… _fly open of their own accord_"), Jeff had offered a bus pass that he had picked up on his way to college this morning in exchange for coming to Pavel's party first. Chang took no convincing at all to take him up on the deal.

Now, entering Pavel's place, he was immediately given a huge hug and a beer to boot from the host.

"Jeff! My new hero!"

Pavel was beaming ear to ear. It seemed that the appearance of the study group had been enough to attract some more visitors to the party, drawing in a sizeable group.

After talking to an ecstatic Pavel for a while, he excused himself to grab another beer. As he swigged straight of the bottle, he looked around. Troy and some of the Greendale Human Being squad were cheering boisterously at the screen; Britta was deep in conversation with Pretzel Guy; Abed deep in conversation with Pavel; Pierce deep in the depths of alcohol; and Shirley deep in the clutches of a rather magnificent gold cross Pavel had displayed on the mantelpiece after receiving an 'anonymous' tip-off.

Finally, his eyes rested on a certain young, perky and very _attractive_ brunette who was lounging in the corner, also taking in the scene. When her eyes met his, she gave a walm and tentative smile before beckoning him over.

"Look at this! Pavel must be the happiest guy right now. I'm really proud of what you did."

"Thanks Annie. Now, I don't suppose there is a reward at the end of all this… Milady?"

Annie leaned in, gave him a quick peck on the cheek before putting her lips to his ear.

"You'll have one if 24 hours, mister. But for now, how about this for starters? _I'm not wearing any panties right now_."

Jeff may have choked on his beer a little before turning to face her. But without another word, she gave an adorable little smirk, bit her lip and went to join the amassing dance group as The 88 began to blare through the speakers.

_She is going to be the end of me._

XXX

Jeff went home alone that night. Not because Annie wasn't willing to join him, but because he needed some space. For the first time that day, he stopped forgetting what he had been living through the past 48 days. The confusion, the pain, _the death_. Tonight, he would see if today had been any different.

He stayed up, watching Grey's Anatomy for what he hoped was the final time. To spice things up a little, he acted out each line as they came up, even matching the facial expressions.

_I should record this for YouTube, it would be awesome._

Despite the distraction, though, Jeff couldn't prevent the increasing anxiety welling up in him. He started playing with his fingers, then pacing up and down his apartment, then took an extra long shower, but still the feeling wouldn't go.

So he picked up his phone and went to his messages.

_Backup plan time._

22:06 Jeff Winger: _Hey there :)_

22:07 Annie Edison: _Milord ;)_

J: _Still up?_

A: _Yeah, party got me really energized._

J: _Sorry I left early, needed some time to myself._

_It's cool, we still have tomorrow :)_

J: _Yup._

J: _Today was really great, btw._

A: _Yeah it was – I'm really glad you decided to make a change._

J: _So am I._

A: _You should know everyone really appreciates it._

J: _Thanks, but I only need to know one person appreciates it._

A: _Well, you should know she really does._

J: _Glad to hear it._

A: _So, where are we going tomorrow?_

J: _Oh, just a nice restaurant downtown – La Cuilliere or something :)_

A: _Wow, the super expensive one? I better pick out a nice dress ;)_

J: _Yeah, you better ;)_

A: _So, what about afterwards?_

J: _What about it?_

A: _Where are we going then?_

J: _Well… you could come watch a movie at my place?_

A: _Sure! Which one?_

J: _Lemme have a look._

J: _Hey! How about Harry met Sally?_

A: _Didn't know you were one for romantic comedies :P_

J: _I'm not, but it'll be worth watching with you ;)_

A: _Aww thanks. Look forward to it._

A: _You know… the dress I where might be quite tight… might need to go au natural underneath to compensate._

J: _You are an unbelievable tease ;P_

A: _:P See you tomorrow._

J: _Yeah. Tomorrow._

And with that Jeff drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Jeff woke up to the sound of the most annoying alarm clock in the history of alarm clocks. Barely conscious, he showered, dressed and styled his hair. His phone started ringing, and he was about to ignore his mother's call before he decided, _what the hell_. So he answered it, and spent 20 minutes catching up with his mother for the first time in 3 months.

After a while, Jeff slowly realized something.

"Hey, mum?"

"What's up, sweetie?"

"What day is it?"

"You should really be more organized, Jeff. It's Friday, of course. May 27th. Jeff? Jeff? You there? What was that noise?"

But Jeff had already dropped the phone.

_Tomorrow came._

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks again to moeexyz for granting me permission to complete her story, I hope it was good enough to live up to her writing!


End file.
